Pretty Little Obsession - Jc Caylen Fanfic -
by just.another.angel1
Summary: "Even in a twisted mind game, there can only be one winner."Jc really believes he's found the love of his life and the apple of his eye. Little does he know that someone else has their eye on her as well, and they will stop at nothing to attempt to drive them apart. Through a series of wicked games and obstacles, the bond between the two will be tested and pushed to its limits.
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"br /br /br /br /~ Disclaimer: Do not read beyond this point if you're uncomfortable with sexual references and/or cursing. ~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"~This is all my original work of fiction, please do not copy paste it anywhere else without my permission. ~ /p  
p style="text-align: center;" br /emJc was in shock. /embr /emHe couldn't comprehend how someone could hurt the person they claimed to love. /embr /emHe held Elise in his arms, stroking her hair softly with one hand, and the other arm held her securely against his body. Her breathing stopped being jagged and punctuated with sobs and began to regulate as she literally cried herself to sleep./embr /em"Good night babe" Jc whispered. He felt responsible for everything that had happened to her since she'd been with him, and he felt absolutely terrible for it all./embr / br /em"Good night," she whispered back. Her voice was muffled by his shirt. It was only a few moments until she fell asleep and luckily, the sound of her steady breathing calmed him. To say that he was pissed off was an understatement. He picked up his phone and entered the group chat between him and friends, titled simply by the name of their collab channel – O2L./embr / br /emHe suggested that they needed to take a break from O2L. They needed to have time to grow as individuals and he knew that he needed time out of the public eye. After today, his view on his almost instant fame on YouTube had drastically changed. His fans held his heart, but today they'd destroyed it. /embr /br /br /p 


	2. One

16 hours earlier

Jc woke up that morning feeling like he was on top of the world. His girlfriend, Elise, or Elle as he liked to call her, was about to board her flight from North Carolina to LAX. The two had been in a long distance relationship for almost a year now, and had only recently gone public.  
Jc had first gotten to spend time with her face to face five months ago and he'd been making the trip to North Carolina at least once a month since. He was in love with everything about the girl, from her free spirit to her love for adventure. She was the most down to earth girl he'd ever met and he spent hours on the phone with her, venting about things he wouldn't even tell his best friend Kian, and telling her about his days. He'd never been so close to a girl before, never given a girl a full access pass to his life as quickly as he'd let Elle in. And now, today, she was coming to visit him in San Antonio, and in a few days, they would be going to Los Angeles together, to look for an apartment.  
Jc's best friends Kian, Connor, Ricky, Trevor and Sam were also visiting him in San Antonio, and today would be the day that he introduced Elle to his crew. In the beginning, Jc had been pretty selfish and well, he kind of had to be. He and Elle didn't have much time together so every moment was planned and accounted for. But now that they were looking at making the move to California together, it was time for her to meet his second family.  
He got out of bed and brushed his teeth. He was already blasting music to help get him up and ready, even though Elle wouldn't be here for quite a few more hours. He was currently staying with his family. He'd chosen to do so because he knew he would need to save up money to pay for the apartment. The rent in California was way higher than it was here in San Antonio, and it didn't hurt to get to spend some time with his family.  
He went into his little sister Jaelyn's room to wake her up and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He shook her gently. "Hey, time for school" Jc reminded. She groaned and got up to stretch. "I love that you take me to school, that's the only reason I'm going to get out of bed" Jaelyn said looking up at Jc as she stretched. He laughed and kissed the top of her head before leaving her to change and go through her morning routine as he went downstairs to wake up his little brother, Joe Felix. His brother was more difficult to wake, and Jc understood because he'd been the same way.  
He finally got both of them awake and moving, and he headed into the kitchen where he greeted his grandmother good morning and worked alongside her to get the kids' lunches packed while she made them breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, he sat down to eat a bowl of cereal with them as the three of them watched TV. There wasn't much talking because it was still early and the kids were still half asleep. He put his cereal in the sink and kissed his grandmother on the cheek before grabbing his keys. "I'll meet you guys in the car in ten" Jc stated, as he walked out the door.  
He walked over to his car and unlocked it, only now checking his phone. He hadn't gotten a text back from Elle, which meant the plane was leaving on time. She'd texted him from the plane to let him know she was taking off soon, and he'd replied and wished her a safe flight, and that he loved her. He smiled to himself, looking at her last text: _"I love you too. See you soon"._ They'd only recently began saying 'I love you' to each other, and each time still felt like the first time.  
"Who are you talking to?" Jaelyn asked as she slid into the passenger seat. "His girlfriend, dummy" Joe Felix said wisely, getting into the back. Jc smiled as he waited for the two to put on their seat belts. "Are you excited to see her today?" Jaelyn asked. Jc had introduced Elle to his family the last time she'd come to visit him, and Jaelyn had taken to her quickly and definitely looked up to her. Jc thought it was the cutest thing. "Of course I am. Do you want to see her today?" Jc asked. Jaelyn nodded. "Yeah!" she said, as Jc backed out of the driveway. "She'll come with me to pick you up, how about that?" he suggested. "Awesome!" Jaelyn and Joe Felix shouted in unison. Jc smiled. This girl was a huge part of his life, and they hadn't even been together a year yet.

After Jc dropped his siblings off at school, he headed over to the hotel that he and Elle would be staying at until they left for Los Angeles. She had stayed at his mom's house last time, but out of respect for his family they'd slept in two separate rooms. This time, Jc wanted to spend all day and all night with her, which would only be possible if they shared a room and a bed. He wanted to cuddle her and just lay in bed together all morning if they wanted to. The guys were staying at the same hotel, but in a different room of course. Jc had texted them that he was on his way just as he left the school parking lot.  
When he got to the hotel, the guys were all sitting in the lobby. They were waiting on Jc since they hadn't bothered to get rental cars yet. They would be coming to Los Angeles with Jc and Elise, and Kian was considering getting an apartment there as well. The others were just coming for the adventure of it. When Jc walked up, they all smiled at him. "What's up man?" Kian asked, looking up at him as they did their handshake. "Not much, I have to go check in real quick then we can leave" Jc said. The guys gave him a confused look. "Check in? You live in San Antonio. Literally like 15 minutes away" Sam said, stating the obvious. "I know, but Elle is flying in tonight and I kinda don't want to inconvenience the family" Jc said, feeling his cheeks flush. "Ooh, at least one of us is getting laid tonight" Ricky said, sending them all into a fit of laughter. "Shut up!" Jc scolded, although he was laughing with them. He walked over to the check in desk, where he checked in and pocketed the keys. He figured since he was here, he might as well check in now so he and Elle could go straight to bed after the party they were headed to tonight.  
"So Elle's your date tonight?" Kian asked, making a pouty face at Jc. "Yup, sorry man" Jc said, laughing. "It's okay Ki, I'll be your date" Ricky offered. Kian rolled his eyes. "But you smell after like one beer" Kian complained. The guys continued to go back and forth with banter for the rest of the afternoon.  
Jc and the guys had gone to the mall to find something to wear to their party tonight and just walk around together. The guys mainly wanted to get out of the hotel and Jc had wanted to kill time before going to pick up Elle.

In a stroke of perfect timing, she texted him that she'd landed just as he was wrapping up paying for a bouquet of roses.

/READ ME~ /


	3. Two

Jc's hands shook as he held his bouquet of roses behind his back. He was full of nervous excitement. Elle was so beautiful, inside and out. He was always worrying that one day she'd realize that she could do so much better than him.  
He looked through the crowds of people and then back at his phone. She'd said she was at Gate 15D and he was headed in that direction. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone, because he'd been getting recognized more and more lately, and he wanted to get to Elle as soon as he possibly could. He walked quickly, weaving through the crowds and keeping the bouquet of roses behind his back. He had never been the kind of guy who fell hard and fast over a girl, but Elle was so special to him that he was willing to do anything to see her smile.  
He reached gate 15D and looked around. There were families sitting together and kids running around, then he saw her. She was listening to music and typing something on her phone, so she hadn't seen him yet. He smiled widely and jogged over, walking up to stand in front of her.  
"Hey baby," he said, his smile widening as he looked at her. She gasped and stood up quickly, hugging him tightly. "I missed you" she said, as Jc squeezed her tightly. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but kiss her, for a little longer than he normally would kiss in public. He opened his eyes as they both pulled away, a blush creeping up on Elle's cheeks. He kissed her forehead, loving how much shorter she was then him. She wasn't a midget or anything, but he found most girls to be almost eye level with him since he was 5'8. She was only 5'1 and he loved that, and told her she was cuddle sized. He showed her the roses, and handed them to her. "For you, my love" he said, laughing softly at how corny he was. "Aww, thank you, they're beautiful," Elle said, taking the roses and putting them up to her nose to smell the sweet smell of roses. He grabbed her bags, putting her backpack on his back and carrying the other one. He held her hand with his free hand and smiled. This was already perfect, and they had yet to do everything Jc had planned for them before their trip to Los Angeles.

Jc had taken Elle back to the hotel first, to get her settled and put her things down. He had yet to go up to their room himself, so he still had to head home and grab his backs that he'd packed for their LA trip. He opened up the door and held it open as she walked in. She smiled. "Wow, it's beautiful" she commented, looking around. She sat down on the bed and smiled at him as he put her bags down. He stood in front of her then picked her, tossing her backwards on the bed and then he removed his shoes and laid down next to her. He kissed her repeatedly, loving the fact that she was finally right next to him, in his arms where she belonged.

"I missed you," she said, in between his kisses. "I missed you even more" he said back. He picked her up, placing her body on top of his. He picked up his phone, and checked the time. "Mm, I have to go pick up Jaelyn" he said, leaning forward to kiss her again. "Correction, _we_ have to go pick up Jaelyn. She says she misses you" Jc said, smiling at her. She rolled off him and stood up, smiling. "She's adorable" Elle said. "You're adorable" Jc said, kissing her cheek. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, then put his phone in his back pocket. He looked back at Elle, and smiled.  
"Then, you have to come back to the house with me so I can get my bags. I kinda forgot them this morning" Jc said, running his hand through his hair. "Alright" Elle agreed. "And then you have to spend all night with me, and all morning too, because I missed you and I love you" Jc said, smiling widely at her. "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way" she said, hugging him from behind and pushing him forward. Jc opened the door and closed it behind them, as they stepped into the hallway. Elle walked beside him, and he looked over at her.  
"You're going to meet the guys later, are you excited?" Jc asked. "Of course" Elle said. She'd watched probably every O2L video ever uploaded, so she felt like she knew these guys, but seeing them in person would be much more amazing. "They're probably going to hit on you, and Kian is probably going to try and touch you so just stay by my side and tell them to fuck off if you have to" Jc said, his tone very serious. Elle laughed. "I doubt they would do that with you right there" she said. "No, they would. Trust me" Jc said, as they reached the elevators. He pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to open up in front of them. "Also, anything Kian says is false" Jc hugged her tightly again. "I can't believe my baby girl is actually here" Jc said, kissing the top of her head. The elevator doors opened and Jc released Elle, holding her hand as they entered the small crowded area.  
The doors opened up to the lobby and Jc held Elle's hand, swinging it as they walked. "So yeah, this morning literally everyone was asking me about you. Even my grandma. She was like 'Justin, when are you bringing that pretty girl back here to eat pupusas?' I told her today, and she just smiled. It was too cute. And Jaelyn was so excited too, she asked about you on the way to school this morning and I promised you'd come pick her up with me" Jc said, filling her in. "That's so sweet. I love your family" Elle said, leaning against Jc. "And they love you. I love you more though" Jc said, kissing her cheek. He couldn't keep his hands off of her when she came to visit. They didn't get to see each other as often as they wanted, so these visits were always too short, no matter how many days they lasted.

/READ ME/


	4. Three

Jc turned on the radio in his car and held Elle's hand as he drove. He was trying to get to Jaelyn's school on time, which meant he had to beat the traffic and be across town in twenty minutes. For him, it wasn't even a challenge.  
He smiled as they pulled up to the parking lot of the school. "Just in time, " he said. He put the car into park and they got out. "Justin!" Jaelyn said, spotting him almost instantly as the two walked across the grass to the entrance of the school. She ran up and hugged Jc tightly, then peeked around to look at Elle. "Hi Jaelyn!" Elle said. "Did you get prettier?" Jaelyn asked, looking at Elle skeptically. "Yes, she did. Can you believe it Jaelyn?" Jc said, laughing. He winked at Elle as Jaelyn ran over and hugged her. "I'm going to be pretty like you when I grow up" she said, looking up at Elle. "No, you're going to be even prettier" Elle said, playing with Jaelyn's hair. Her comment made the little girl smile widely.  
"How was school Jaelyn?" Jc asked as they walked to the car. "It was great, we learned about the civil war and did multiplication tables" Jaelyn explained. Jaelyn talked about what was new with her friends, and filled Elle in on everything that she was up to these days, which included making things out of clay – which was her current favorite hobby. Jc squeezed Elle's hand as she listened intently to Jaelyn, offering advice or reactions every now and then. Jaelyn felt like Elle was her friend and Jc loved that. He hoped one day, Jaelyn could see Elle as an older sister.  
"When we get home, I wanna teach Elle how to do clay figures" Jaelyn announced. "Is that okay Justin?" Jaelyn asked. Jc smiled. "Of course it is" he said. He pulled up to the house and Jaelyn basically jumped out as soon as the car was in park. "C'mon Elle" Jaelyn said, opening up her door. Elle laughed softly. "I'm coming," she said, getting out of the car.  
Jaelyn took her hand and led the way inside, with Jc bringing up the rear. Jc's mom opened up the door and smiled, looking at Jaelyn and Elle. "Hi Jaelyn" she said, kissing the top of Jaelyn's head. "Hola, bonita" (Hello beautiful), Jc's mom said, hugging Elle. "Hi Mama Caylen" Elle said. Jc hugged his mom, and she squeezed him tightly. "I see you brought our favorite out of all of your girlfriends back, right Jaelyn?" his mom said loudly. "Right!" Jaelyn said, dragging Elle to the kitchen. Elle greeted Jc's grandma and she smiled at the two as Jaelyn explained how to make clay figures. Jc kissed his grandma on the cheek and then headed upstairs to his room. He picked up his bags, making sure he had everything he needed before going back downstairs.  
Jc's mom had picked up Joe Felix earlier, and he came downstairs when he heard all of the commotion. He tugged on Jc's shirt. "What's up buddy? Did you say hi to Elle?" he asked, kneeling down to look at the little guy, who shook his head. Jc brought Joe Felix into the kitchen. His little brother was kind of shy around people he liked, but didn't know very well. "Hey, Jaelyn, can you give Joe Felix something to do?" Jc asked. Elle turned around and greeted the little boy warmly, opening her arms for a hug and Joe Felix ran up to her. She messed up his hair and laughed as he told her his favorite joke of the day, which was something about a dinosaur whose arms are too short to do anything. He was smiling in the background at the scene unfolding before him, and his mom put her hand on his shoulder to get him to come talk to her in the living room.  
He chatted with his mom and asked her about her day and told her his plans for the night, which included going to a Hoodie Allen after party with his best friends and introducing them to the love of his life. His mom smiled, knowing that her son was in love. She was so glad that he found someone who had nothing but good intentions and that wanted the best for him. Not to mention how naturally she fit into their family. "Jaelyn, Elle has to go now!" Jc shouted from the living room. "Why?!" Jaelyn protested. The two had made a clay necklace and bracelet, seashell, and Elle had made a mermaid. Joe Felix had been allowed, by Jaelyn, to make two dinosaurs. Elle smiled at Jaelyn. "We'll try to stop by tomorrow" Elle said. "Okay" Jaelyn said in a small voice. Elle kneeled down so that she could hug Jaelyn and Joe Felix. Joe Felix didn't want to let go of her leg as she left and Jc laughed as he tickled the little guy's grip away.  
Elle and Jc said goodbye to both his grandma and his mom before walking to the car. "They seriously see you as part of the family already" Jc said, he was pretty much beaming. Elle couldn't help but smile back at him. "I'm so glad, I was so nervous about meeting them, remember?" she asked. Jc nodded. "I told you they would love you, automatically because I love you and you're an amazing person" Jc said. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek as he drove them back to the hotel. "Babe, I have the best surprise for you. You're going to be so freakin' happy tonight, I swear." Jc said, smiling as he briefly glanced at her. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Definitely" Jc confirmed.

Elle and Jc got ready for the party in their hotel room. Jc had told her to dress comfortably, so she chose something both casual and edgy.  
Jc was laying on the bed, propped up against the pillows that were between him and the headboard. He was editing his latest vlog, since he wanted to post something either today or tomorrow to keep his channel current and not get backlogged in videos that needed editing and uploading.  
Elle came out of the bathroom having done her makeup and her hair, and having changed into her outfit. She twirled around. "What do you think?" she asked Jc, who was basically mesmerized by her. "No babe, try again. You look too good. Remember I told you I don't trust these guys?" Jc said, bringing up his statements from this afternoon. She smiled and walked over to him, moving his laptop aside to lay on him. "But you're going to be there with me, so what do I really have to worry about?" she asked. "Nothing" he said, looking into her eyes as he moved strands of her hair out of her face. He looked into her eyes, then kissed her slowly and passionately, losing one hand in her hair as the other gripped the small of her back. He wanted the night to be over already, so they could just hang out in the hotel room together, but they had a party to get to and it was already almost midnight.  
"Alright, time to go" Elle said, breaking the kiss. Jc groaned as she got off of him, moving to the side of the bed to put on her shoes. She'd decided that converses were the way to go and she smiled at him as she laced them up. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and held out his hand to her. They held hands down to the car, and Jc drove them to a club in the heart of San Antonio. She wasn't much a club girl, and neither was he but he wanted her to come to this party.  
The valet came running up the window as Jc pulled in. "No way, valet parking?" Elle asked. "Tonight we're VIPs babe" Jc said. Elle smiled as they got out and approached the bouncer. "VIPs, Jc Caylen and guest" Jc said, holding onto Elle's hand securely as she looked around. The music was extremely loud and she could feel the ground shaking underneath her feet. The bouncer checked them off and allowed them entrance to club.  
Jc walked in and headed straight to the VIP section. He smiled as he waved his pass to the security guard in front. The guys were all sitting on two couches, beers in hand. Jc held Elle's hand securely, and she was honestly pretty nervous about meeting Jc's friends. She was meeting O2L after all, and she was worried that they wouldn't like her.  
Jc smiled at his friends and pulled on Elle's arm. "Guys," he yelled over the music, "I know you've been waiting forever to meet her, but this is my girlfriend Elle. Babe, this is the guys. This is O2L" he said, motioning towards all of them. "We are O2L" Kian said, standing up and looking at her. "Damn Jc" Kian said, pulling Elle into a hug. "Hi, I'm Kian and you're hot. Why are you with Jc? You know he's gay right?" Kian asked, laughing. "Shut up, Kian." Jc said. He pulled on Elle's hand as he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. The guys looked over at Elle curiously and she looked at Jc shyly. "Are they the surprise?" she asked. He shook his head, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "These losers are nothing compared to who I'm going to introduce you to" Jc said into her ear.  
Elle made small talk with the guys, and they had a whole lot of questions for her. She filled them in on how she and Jc met, how long they'd been together, and their plans to move in together in LA. Jc leaned forward and kissed her cheek before gently pushing on her, signaling for her to stand up. She stood and Jc smiled at the guys. "Excuse us, I have to introduce her to the guest of honor tonight" Jc said, laughing.  
He took Elle's hand and led her over to the other side of the VIP section. "Hey, Hoodie!" Jc said loudly. Elle's jaw dropped. She absolutely loved Hoodie Allen, and now she was seeing him in the flesh. "Jc, man, what's up?" he asked, looking from Jc to Elle. "Whose this lovely lady?" Hoodie asked, coming over to them. "My girlfriend, Elle" Jc spoke up. Elle was honestly star struck. "Oh my God, hi. I love you," she said. Hoodie laughed. "Careful now, Jc's the jealous type" Hoodie joked.  
"What's your all time favorite song of mine?" Hoodie asked. "All time favorite? Probably Two Lips. I love your older stuff, and your newer stuff but the old stuff is iconic" Elle answered. Hoodie smiled. "Two Lips has a special place in my heart too" Hoodie said. "Let's get you a mic" Jc said, poking Hoodie in the ribs. "Do you want me to sing it?" he asked Elle. Elle's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Yes!" Elle said. "Alright, anything for Jc" Hoodie said, winking at Elle before weaving through the crowd to the stage where the DJ was. The dance floor was full of his fans who screamed as he passed through. Jc led Elle through the crowd so she could see Hoodie better. Hoodie said a few words to the DJ and was handed a mic. The familiar music for Two Lips started to play and Elle smiled widely as the crowd went wild. This was an amazing night that she would never forget.  
Hoodie began to sing and the crowd got even louder. They were already hyped from his concert tonight, and this was just the icing on the cake for them. Elle had seen Hoodie in concert before, but she had never talked to him one on one and definitely never had him sing a song she requested. She smiled at Jc and he leaned in for a kiss when Hoodie reached the last few lines.

 _"Girl, we can get it on tonight_  
 _If you do that little thing I like_  
 _I don't want to fall in love_  
 _Because I'm only here for the night"_

A strange girl approached the happy couple. She had dark black hair and she was wearing a Hoodie Allen T-shirt. She tapped on Jc's shoulder as the song ended. The first thing Elle noticed about the girl and her friend was how critically she and the friend looked at Elle. Her look was harsh and judgmental, and if looks could kill, Elle would be critically injured. But she fixed her face as soon as Jc turned around. "Hi! I'm your biggest fan, Jc! Can you sign my shirt?" she asked. "Of course, you're Allison right? From twitter?" Jc asked, taking the sharpie that she offered him. He'd met the girl twice before, and on both occasions, she'd been very sweet to him but he followed her fan account on Twitter and she often tweeted hate directed towards any girl associated with Jc. In the past few months, he'd seen her send Elle death threats, but he chose not to dampen the mood and signed her shirt, which he figured was harmless. "Is that your girlfriend?" the girl asked, pointing out Elle. "Yeah" Jc said simply. He wrote a simple "Jc :) " on her shirt and handed her the marker back. "Thank you!" she said.  
Hoodie pat Jc on the back as he made his way back up to the VIP section. "Having fun babe?" Jc asked Elle. She smiled. "Yes! It's the best night ever. Thank you" she said, smiling up at him. He hugged her tightly, pressing her body against his. "It'll only get better once I finally get you alone for more than twenty minutes" Jc said, kissing her again. He'd had three beers while sitting down with O2L, and she could taste the alcohol on his breath. He wasn't drunk, but he was a little buzzed.  
She followed him back to where his friends were sitting, and sat down next to him. "Yo, Hoodie Allen just fucking performed for you" Kian said loudly, looking at Jc. "For her" Jc said, squeezing Elle's hand. "For you to impress her!" Kian corrected. Elle smiled and leaned against Jc's shoulder.

It was almost 2:00 AM and the guys were still in party mode. They were pretty drunk, Jc included. He was leaning on Elle, instead of the other way around. Their fans had found them, thanks to Kian and Sam's drunk snapchats and were trying to get their way into the VIP section. Kian had let some of them in, but he obviously couldn't let them all in. He had found a particular fan that he took a liking to, and he was leaning on her, pinching her cheeks and calling her adorable. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom" Elle told Jc. "Okay babe" he said, leaning back against the couch they were sitting on. Elle smiled and got up, walking out of the VIP section to search for a bathroom.  
"Are you Jc's girlfriend?" Elle heard a female voice ask as she walked by. She figured it was probably best to let Jc confirm or deny whatever he wanted. She kept walking, and had almost reached the bathroom when her arm got caught in the hands of someone else.

She turned around sharply, and saw a girl at least twice her size. "I think you have the wrong person," Elle said, trying to pull her arm out of this girl's grasp. She remembered the girl as a friend of the one who'd approached Jc earlier. "I actually don't" she said, gripping Elle harder. "What the hell? Let me go. I don't know you" Elle argued. The girl looked like she'd taken some kind of substance earlier, because her eyes were rimmed red and were wild looking. "Shut up!" the girl hissed, pushing Elle backwards against the bathroom door. Just her luck, the bathroom was empty and the girl pushed her inside and barricaded the door. "What's your problem?" Elle asked. "You have something I want." The girl said simply. Elle gave her a confused look. "What? Money?" Elle asked, that was all she could think of – even though she truly didn't even have that much of it. She wouldn't consider herself rich by any standards. She was just good at saving money. She was a one woman business, she made YouTube videos and ran her own online store, but from the look in the girl's eyes, she wasn't concerned at all about Elle's finances.  
"No, dumbass. Jc. You have Jc and that's what I want" she said. Elle rolled her eyes at immature this girl was. She had to be about five years younger than Elle, so 16, 17 at the oldest. "So what do you want? Do you want me transfer him to you or something? You're ridiculous" Elle said, trying to step past the girl. The girl pushed Elle against the wall and Elle kicked her backwards. She put her hand around Elle's throat and began to squeeze. "Do you really think this is going to make him love you? Are you psychotic?" Elle asked, although her air was getting scarce. She pulled down on the girl's hair, hard, and the girl released her grip on her neck. Just as Elle tried to side step her to get to the door, she felt something cool against her arm. A knife. She pulled her arm back, but could feel blood running down her arm. "I swear I'm going to call the cops on you" she said, looking at the girl in the eyes before slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. The cut wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. She held her hand over it as she walked quickly back to the VIP section.  
Jc, even in his drunken state, could tell that something was wrong just be looking at Elle. He had been laughing and joking with his friends and suddenly his smile vanished, a look of concern taking over. "Elle, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up from the couch. "One of your 'fans' did this to me" Elle said. She was keeping her voice even, although she was frustrated and wanted to break down. She showed Jc her bleeding arm. Kian's eyes widened as he looked on from afar and he brought over napkins for her arm. "What do you mean? No one who's my fan would do that to you" Jc said, applying pressure to her bleeding arm.  
The guys crowded around. "We have to find her" Kian said. Elle shook her head. "If she hasn't left yet, it'll still be impossible there's a crowd of thousands of girls out there" Elle said, gesturing to the girls who were attempting to get into VIP and the others down below on the dance floor. Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry that happened to you" he said, looking at Elle. "It's not deep, I'll be okay" Elle said.  
Jc wrapped his bandana around her arm to soak up any remaining blood. He then wrapped his arms around her, which was exactly what she needed. "I think we're going to head back" Jc said, looking at the guys. The guys sent Elle their well wishes and said bye to Jc, before heading back to the couch where they were playing truth or dare with the newest fans they'd brought into the VIP section.  
They headed out into the darkness and Jc looked over at Elle. "This is all my fault" he said, looking at the bandana on her arm. She shook her head. "It's not, you couldn't have prevented it" Elle insisted. Jc shook his head. He was really at a loss for words. He didn't know why someone would do something like this. "Did she at least tell you why she did it?" Jc asked. "Yeah, because I have you" Elle said. "You'll always have me. Nobody's going to hurt you again," Jc said. He held her protectively against him.  
He called the police and filed a report on the incident. He took pictures of Elle's arm for them to use for evidence and they came to ask Elle some questions, and finish filing the report. By the time Jc and Elle headed back to their hotel room, it was almost time for the sunrise. They were both exhausted.  
Jc went to take a shower and she laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as she reached for her phone. She knew what she'd see, but she looked anyway. There were pictures of her and Jc, taken by his fans. There were tons of photos, some saying how happy Jc looked and others saying that she was a slut who didn't deserve him. The meanest ones were the ones that showed her on his lap. She was about to toss the phone aside when a particular text arose on her screen.

 _"Tonight was only the beginning"_


End file.
